gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Summerween/Gallery
Screencaps Cold open S1e12 stans car.png S1e12 summerween store.png S1e12 twins.png S1e12 stan calender.png S1e12 soos explaining summerween.png S1e12 twins goofing off.png s1e12 Summerween superstore inside pan1.png S1e12 talking skull.png s1e12 cackling skull.png S1e12 summerween worker.png s1e12 Summerween superstore sir stop that pan.png S1e12 summerween store worker 2.png S1e12 Grunkle Stan in the Summerween Store.png S1e12 cashier hears pines family.png S1e12 soos and skulls.png S1e12 twins crash.png s1e12 Summerween superstore pines family pan.png S1e12 eject pines family.png S1e12 Grunkle Stan throws a smoke bomb.png S1e12 didnt pay.png S1e12 cashier looking at stan bucks.png S1e12 stan bucks.png S1e12 cashier hates summerween.png Kings of trick-or-treating S1e12 twins high five.png S1e12 Trick or Treating Memories.png S1e12 Scrap Book 3yrs old.png S1e12 Scrap Book 3rd Grade.png S1e12 Scrap Book 6th Grade.png S1e12 summerween trickster story.png S1e12 soos telling story.png S1e12 dipper gags.png S1e12 sand pop.png S1e12 loser candy.png S1e12 loser candy bowl.png S1e12 pants caught in zipper.png S1e12 dipper throws away candy.png S1e12 trash can.png Wendy and Robbie S1e12 dipper answers door.png S1e12 Dipper sees Wendy with Robbie.png S1e12 wendy robbie dipper.png S1e12 left jacket.png S1e12 dipper not trick or treating.png S1e12 of course not.png S1e12 off the hook.png S1e12 wendy and robbie party.png S1e12 tambrys party.png s1e12 robbie's van.png S1e12 Robbie and Wendy in van.png S1e12 wendy van.png S1e12 which one.png S1e12 what to tell mabel.png Meeting the Trickster S1e12 grenda and candy.png S1e12 stan in costume.png S1e12 mabel coy.png S1e12 waddles in costume.png S1e12 mabel with waddles.png S1e12 dipper comes down stairs.png S1e12 stairway to kitchen.png S1e12 dipper sick.png S1e12 go on without me Mabel!.png S1e12 stairway.png S1e12 knock on door.png S1e12 dipper answers to trickster.png S1e12 trickster first view.png S1e12 dipper tells off trickster.png S1e12 dipper still sick.png S1e12 dipper answers again.png S1e12 third knock.png S1e12 mabel apologizes.png S1e12 mabel costume.png S1e12 The Summerween Trickster in the dark.png S1e12 trickster finger point.png S1e12 summerween trickster at door.png S1e12 trickster enter.png S1e12 gorney appears.png S1e12 gorney.png S1e12 delicious children.png S1e12 Trickster pokes Candy.png S1e12 Dipper and Candy aghast at Summerween Trickster.png S1e12 candy and dipper.png S1e12 trickster holding jack o melon.png S1e12 until the last jackomelon.png S1e12 500 impossible.png S1e12 yadda yadda tick or treat blah blah or die.png S1e12 Summerween Trickster.png S1e12 trickster roof.png S1e12 group watches trickster leave.png S1e12 mabel excited.png S1 E12 Grenda Freak Out.png S1e12 trickster photo.png S1e12 mabel speech.png S1e12 Dipper being stubborn.png The master of fright S1e12 trick or treat.png S1e12 Grunkle Stan's Skeleton Mask.png S1e12 guts.png S1e12 Stan can't scare kids.png Trick or Treat take 1 S1e12 water tower.png S1e12 trick or treating.png S1e12 manly dan.png S1e12 blubs durland.png S1e12 trick or treat or die.png S1e12 susan and cats.png S1e12 Mabel, Dipper, Soos, Grenda, and Candy Chiu asking for candy from Lazy Susan.png S1e12 licorice sticks.png S1e12 The Creature in the coat hangs on the lampost.png S1e12 Creature in the coat snickers Soos candy.png S1e12 Soos with The Creature in a coat.png S1e12 The Summerween Trickster on a roof.png S1e12 No Candy.png Stan won't surrender S1e12 pig in stomach.png S1e12 Waddles squealing.png S1e12 mummykid.png S1e12 soldierkid.png S1e12 kitten video.png S1e12 nightmare face.png S1e12 stan freaked out.png S1e12 Mummy kid and Solider kid scare Grunkle Stan.png Trick or Treat take 2 S1e12 peanut butter and jelly.png S1e12 awww.png S1e12 door open.png S1e12 twins costume dance.png S1e12 Dipper in peanut butter costume Mabel in strawberry jam costume.png S1e12 tearful biker.png S1e12 Mabel and Dipper get candy from a biker.png S1e12 thanks for the candy.png S1e12 candy bags.png S1e12 Mabel with Candy Chiu in a wheelbarrow with candy.png S1e12 cute face.png S1e12 more candy.png S1e12 lights out.png S1e12 toby determined.png S1e12 AAAAAH what a horrible...face...png S1e12 this is a mask.png S1e12 Candy Haul.png S1e12 Dipper Mabel hug.png S1e12 getting the car.png You were gonna ditch me! S1e12 robbie van.png S1e12 costume change.png S1e12 Dipper Lying.png S1e12 busted.png S1e12 conflict.png S1e12 mabel stare.png S1e12 wasted candy.png S1e12 doomed.png S1e12 scare crow.png S1e12 goodnight.png S1e12 dont blow the candle.png S1e12 old man mcgucket.png S1e12 grenda headbutt.png S1e12 scrapdoodle away.png S1e12 relief.png S1e12 uh oh.png s1e12 trickster coming.png s1e12 summerween trickster under light.png s1e12 knock knock.png s1e12 dropped the jackomellon.png S1e12 where is my candy.png S1e12 we had all 500.png S1e12 trickster with dipper.png S1e12 grabbing candy.png S1e12 trickster grabbing mabel.png S1e12 dipper sees mabel caught.png S1e12 Summerween Monster Hand.png S1e12 nopeopenope.png S1e12 soos driving into the trickster.png S1e12 dipper and mabel on the road.png S1e12 we're saved.png S1e12 whoa.png S1e12 soos saved us.png S1e12 it was the monster.png S1e12 mabel not happy.png S1e12 mabel upset.png Summerween chase S1e12 seatbelt check.png S1e12 looking at mabel.png S1e12 on the car.png S1e12 mabels bruise.png S1e12 are you ok.png S1e12 some bandages back at the shack.png S1e12 awkard silence.png S1e12 uh guys.png S1e12 trickster getting together.png S1e12 trickster back.png S1e12 kids watching the trickster.png S1e12 Summerween Trickster jumping.png S1e12 candy and grenda scared.png S1e12 soos truck.png Trickster reveal S1e12 break!.png S1e12 Shocked.png S1e12 blocking the exit.png S1e12 mabel and dipper hide.png S1e12 everyone stay quiet.png S1e12 now youre worried.png S1e12 thats not true.png S1e12 monster passing.png S1e12 thats why.png S1e12 mabel sad.png S1e12 already our last one.png S1e12 Dipper, Grenda, and Candy Chiu hide.jpeg S1e12 hiding from the monster.png S1e12 disguise of some kind.png S1e12 looking at each other.png S1e12 gang hiding.png S1e12 Candy Chiu and Grenda hiding.png S1e12 soos trying to push.png S1e12 soos no.png S1e12 kids hiding.png S1e12 dont you dare.png S1e12 Soos in Gorilla suit.png S1e12 It's Been a Stressful Day.png S1e12 nooo.png S1e12 bat-eries.png S1e12 listening.png s1e12 Trickster drool.png S1e12 in front of the trickster.png s1e12 looming trickster.png S1e12 kids ready to fight.png S1e12 attack the monster.png S1e12 zelda allusion.png S1e12 Dipper vs Summerween Trickster.png S1e12 mabel attacking.png S1e12 salt taffy.png S1e12 Trickster grabbing the kids.png S1e12 tricksterreveal.png S1e12 Mabel and Dipper captured.png S1e12 backstory time.png S1e12 90s Teenagers Dumb Candy.png S1e12 90's kids with Jack O' Melons.png S1e12 summerween trickster sees dipper throwing candy.png S1e12 aaahh.png S1e12 trickster knocked down.png S1e12 want some.png S1e12 Soos with The Summerween Trickster.png S1e12 The Trickster lays down.png S1e12 hey gorney.png Celebrate what really matters s1e12 teepeed.png S1e12 stairwaysummerween.png S1e12 bath.png s1e12 stan flash bathroom.png S1e12 Grunkle Stan without shirt.png S1e12 living 2.png S1e12 grunkle stan.png S1e12 wendy at the shack.png S1e12 wendy back at mystery shack.png S1e12 wendy looking at dipper.png S1e12 I was trick or treating.png S1e12 with my sister.png S1e12 the party was lame.png S1e12 telling about robbie.png S1e12 robbie ate a lollipop stick first.png S1e12 Mabel talks to Dipper.png S1e12 mabel talks about no candy.png S1e12 how about this for candy.png S1e12 twins grins.png S1e12 fear guy.png S1e12 bandage.png S1e12 mabel bandage.png S1e12 Waddles with candy in a bowl.png S1e12 living.png S1e12 Grunkle Stan laughs.png s1e12 celebrate pure evil.png S1e12 eyes on soos.png End credits S1e12 end credits.png S1e12 meme1.png S1e12 meme2.png S1e12 meme3.png S1e12 meme4.png S1e12 meme5.png S1e12 meme6.png S1e12 meme7.png S1e12 meme8.png s1e12 end credits cryptogram.png Promotional videos S1e12 preview S1e12 waddles memes promo Miscellaneous Chris Houghton Trickster design 1.jpg|Designs by Chris Houghton S1e12 Summerween Trickster Sketches.jpg Chris Houghton Trickster design 2.jpg Chris Houghton Trickster design 3.jpg Chris Houghton Trickster design 4.jpg Chris Houghton Trickster design 5.jpg Chris Houghton Trickster design 6.jpg Chris Houghton Trickster design 7.jpg Chris Houghton Trickster design 8.jpg Chris Houghton Trickster design 9.jpg Chris Houghton Trickster design 10.jpg Chris Houghton S1e12 Summerween Trickster Camera Picture Production Artwork.jpg Chris Houghton S1e12 trickster design 11.jpg Chris Houghton S1e12 trickster design 12.jpg Chris Houghton S1e12 trickster design 13.jpg Chris Houghton S1e12 trickster design 14.jpg Chris Houghton S1e12 Gorney design.jpg Chris Houghton S1e12 marathon1.jpg Chris Houghton S1e12 marathon2.jpg Chris Houghton S1e12 kitty shock.jpg Chris Houghton S1e12 mummykid armykid.jpg Chris Houghton S1e12 robbie hoodie.jpg Chris Houghton S1e12 waddles memes sketches.jpg S1e12 Mystery Shack Summerween.jpg S1e12 neighborhood inked.jpg S1e12 neighborhood sketched.jpg S1e12 houses inked.jpg S1e12 houses sketched.jpg Andy Gonsalves props11.jpg Andy Gonsalves props8.jpg ru:Летоуин/Галерея Category:Season 1 episode galleries Category:Episode galleries